Snow Fall
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: AU Roxas was sent to the most coldest place on earth where he met Naminé. Trouble seems to be following them but do you believe in Christmas miracles?   Characters don't belong to me.


"Alright, folks! Step right up!"

"Come and get your apples! Your winter apples!"

I hear all sorts of voices around me, mostly merchants trying to sell something to customers or customers playing games or bargaining a price. The village square is now filled with all sorts of decorations. The usually brown, pebble-like, square is now white, red, green and slightly yellow. As the snow fell, I walked around the festival. I'm already feeling cold since I'm not used to weather like this.

_Damn Sora, I knew you'd fool me._ I muttered.

It was the holiday season and it appears to me that my foolish brother is trying to get me in a festive mood all year long. He just couldn't accept the fact that I hate crowds, I detest loudness, I despise festivity and worst of all, I am absolutely **NOT** a fan of cold weather. You could say I'm emo but I'm not. So there.

Besides the point, I'm currently in "one of the most beautiful places in the world" (Kairi, Sora's girlfriend quoted) where everything magical happens. Basically, I'm now in a parallel dimension where everything is white and sparkly. That's right folks, I'm in a middle of a village square laden with snow. And you all know what snow means. Christmas. Yay. Sora, on the other hand, is lounging around with his girlfriend in Destiny Islands, aka the beach everyone wishes to go to. Life has never been so cruel.

Trudging through the snow, I heard more people gathering around the middle of the square. I tried to crane my neck and look but I couldn't see anything through the billions and millions of people crowding a certain spot. After failing to check numbers of times, I left the place and head west where more food lay ahead. Unfortunately, something on the back of my head seems to tell me to go back and that I might want to see what the whole mess is all about. I sighed loudly and ran to the centre of the village square. Again.

The people were still there. The noise was louder and it seems to me more people have come and check to see what it's all about. I was depressed, seeing the mass of people until I found a brilliant plan. Careful not to get caught, I climbed a pretty tall tree. The night made it hard for me to see which branches are strong enough to hold me so it took me a while to get up on top of the branch. My spiky blonde mess of so-called hair blocked my view, due to sweat, my usually-gravity-defying hair's now stuck to my face. So I brushed them away swiftly, careful not to fall and looked down.

In the middle of the square was a stage and on so-called stage, sat a girl with soft features, almost delicate. Her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair with striking blue eyes greeted me. Her fingers dancing on the black and white keys, smooth and perfectly. I was in awe. Her long white dress nearly covered the entire stage, or maybe it was just snow. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her skin was pale, probably due to the cold and it looked really soft, unlike my rough ones due to basketball. What was she thinking? Playing the piano in the middle of winter?

I was pondering the questions until roars of applause greeted me. I was shocked and I'm not sure how it happened, guess what, I feel from the tree. Worst of all, I landed right in front of a stage, catching myself before I fell down on my back. My wrists must be sprained coz whenever I moved them, pain shot through. I was holding my wrists when a soft 'ehem' wrecked my thoughts. I looked up and saw the angel looking down at me with worry.

"I said," she breathed. "Are you alright?"

For a second there, I lost all words I have learned and only managed to nod my head. The pain didn't seem to exist anymore. I looked into her eyes and she looked at mine. We were lost in our own imagination when someone prodded me from behind and everyone suddenly looked really scary, the guys especially. The angel took hold of my face and made it look at her. Her eyes were a mix of confusion and amusement... wait a second, her eyes flitted for a second and I think I just saw a look of loneliness there. She smiled at me and motioned me to come with her. I stood up and went straight after her. As I suspected, she was wearing a long gown. So it wasn't my imagination running wild.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Roxas." I shouted over the crowd. "You?"

"I'm Naminé." she smiled. Her voice was like music. Her smile seems to make the snow melt. It certainly was really nice. "Come!"

She motioned me to follow again and we reached a gigantic mansion. It was 2-stories tall, we walked through the silver gate, and in front of me, stood the largest door I've ever seen. Naminé poked a spot on the wall and part of the giant door went inside to make an entrance. I must've look dumbfounded coz I found Naminé giggling at me. I smiled back sheepishly and followed her inside.

When we entered, a line of maids and a line of butlers bowed to us and welcomed us. Naminé smiled at them and told them to not do with the formalities but the servants argued, saying that she was princess and it was only suitable for her to be treated like one. She blushed and made hand gestures at me. I guess she was asking them to make something because the maids giggled and left, the butlers left as well after giving me a glare from each or them.

"Come on! You're so slow!" she called and took my hand. Her hand was warm, or maybe it's just my gloves.

We went through the hallways and found three doors. One was black, the middle one's white and the last one was blue. Naminé asked me to guess which one of these doors lead to her room. I thought for a moment and chose the white door. Naminé giggled and told me that I was right. It wasn't really hard actually. As I suspected, most of her furniture was white. Unlike my black and white room back at home, it was messy yet in a neat way.

"Sorry for the mess. I was drawing before they requested me to play the piano."

I just nodded and sat down on her bed. She opened a few drawers and took a box with a red cross out. Oh no, pain, I'm coming at ya. She opened the box and took a few bandages out along with a bottle of antiseptic fluid. She washed the cuts and wounds and bandaged my wrists. She had a gentle touch and it was certainly magnetic.

"There, all done!"

"Th-Thank you!" I mumbled, kicking myself mentally.

She giggled then blushed. Then after a few seconds her face was in front of me, only inches away. Her face got closer and closer and you know what comes next. She kissed me. I felt butterflies on my stomach, even though I'm not supposed to. The kissed ended too fast but we all know that we might collapse without air. She smiled sincerely for the first time that night.

"Let's repeat." she giggled. "My name is Naminé." She held out her hand.

I smirked. "The name's Roxas. And you are mine." I shook her hand, twirled her and dipped her. She looked shock but her eyes showed amusement. I made her stand up and kissed her hand.

"I am at your service, princess."

"I'm all yours then, my king." she giggled.

I blushed and I guess I'm starting to like Christmas, the snow wasn't so bad after all. I'm glad Sora tricked me into coming here, for I met my one and only princess, Naminé.


End file.
